This invention relates generally to drinking cups, and pertains more particularly to a cup having handles and thumb rests that may be firmly grasped and held by persons afflicted with various handicaps that make it difficult for such individuals to use conventional cups and the like.
A number of receptacles which include cups and mugs exist that are fabricated with various types of handles, sometimes for ornamental reasons and sometimes to facilitate the handling of such receptacles. Virtually any type of receptacle with two handles makes it easier for the person to use such a receptacle. However, persons with severely impaired hands simply cannot manipulate such receptacles or vessels properly by themselves, frequently requiring assistance. As just stated, virtually any handle will make it easier for an individual to properly manipulate a receptacle, such as a cup or a mug. Nonetheless, there still remains a very real need for a cup or the like that can be used by individuals with limited dexterity and/or strength as the result of age, disease, injury, or illness and for such handicapped persons to stabilize and hold the cup firmly.